1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a MOS capacitor having a large capacitance, a semiconductor device including the MOS capacitor, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according to high integration and large capacitance of a semiconductor device, an exterior component may be embedded therein. For example, in a case of a mobile display driving chip, a high-capacitance MOS capacitor for a decoupling capacitor or a boosting circuit may be embedded therein. The MOS capacitor may be required to have a high reliability and excellent electrical characteristics.